Castle the Ruggedly Handsome Hero
by Merlinandsimsgirl
Summary: When Castle begins a relationship with Beckett, everything seems perfect- except for when a certain ex-boyfriend gets in the way! Set after the season 3 finale, an AU start to season 4. My 2014 Castle Ficathon entry.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! So, as a fan of Castle, I heard about the Ficathon and thought I'd give it a shot! This idea came to me one night when I'd watched several episodes of Castle. Its set after the season 3 finale, I guess an AU start to season 4. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the characters. The producers are the awesome ones who do own it. Looking forward to the 7__th__ season!_

"Don't move another step!" An evil, deep and cold voice says slyly. Castle freezes. He hears footsteps getting closer behind him. As he reaches for the gun waiting for action in his back pocket, a strong scaly hand grabs his wrist; gripping so strong that the pain is unbearable. He feels the gun being removed from the pocket. As he turns, he snarls.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" His voice is filled with anger and concern. Despite the fact his own gun is being pointed at him- a simple pull of the trigger away from death- he remains calm and focused on his mission.

"She's safe… for now." There is a tense silence between the two men. Except, there are more than two men, as Castle knows that the antagonist standing in front of him has plenty of backup. He appears strong; dynamic; over-powering; a leader nonetheless. However, behind that wall, that barrier is a very scared man. Afraid to make a move, not sure what to do next despite all his training, Castle slowly closes his hands into fists and bends his elbows.

"Ah- now the question is you are ready to die, but is it for her or for the page 6 story that you are normally _always _after?" It's a low blow. Castle has to set himself to avoid tackling the vile man to the floor. It wouldn't end how he would write it to put it lightly.

"Shame neither will happen." Before Castle can do much else, a gunshot rips through the air…

_2 months earlier_

"Daniel Moore, you're under arrest for murder!" Beckett announced as she locked the handcuffs around the suspect's wrists. Two uniformed officers took over, grabbing the tall, lanky, unshaven man and dragging him toward holding until the paperwork was complete for the transfer to the DA's office.

As Beckett began taking the pictures down from the murder board on another successful case, she couldn't help thinking how this case would never had been solved had Castle not made that important insight into how Daniel had lied about how involved he was with the victim. Love. It was a great thing, except for when someone cheated and they literally got stabbed in the back for it. A smile graced her features as she thought of him: Castle. His handsome features; those imaginative ideas into what supernatural creature had risen from the dead to kill an old enemy; the way he finished her sentences when they caught on to something; those deep blue eyes; those lips… those so very kissable lips. _WOAH _she thought. She had only recently broken it off with Josh. She could not think of Castle in that way no matter how caring and clearly attractive he was.

Then she felt that feeling. Not of love, no, but that feeling she was being watched. Spinning around, still alert, she came face to face with the very mystery novelist himself. She relaxed. Since she had been shot by that sniper in the chest at Montgomery's funeral, she had become very on edge, but then who could blame her? Her guard fell down and a small smile came back on the corners of her lips.

"Hey Castle." She gave him a quizzical look.

"Hey." He responded. They stood in silence, staring at each other.

"Is there… something you wanted to say?" Beckett asked, beginning to feel a little anxious at his comforting yet secretive gaze.

"Uh… yeah. I just wanted to come and congratulate you on another successful arrest." Castle grinned, his eyes smiling with his mouth.

"Thanks, but it was you who cracked this case wide open." Beckett admitted modestly. Their eyes locked; holding their gaze a little longer than they should have…

"You know, I've been thinking…" Castle began slowly, taking a step toward the homicide detective in front of him. Beckett's hearts swells; her stomach does a flip. She wants this so badly and yet she doesn't. She's so confused by everything happening that she doesn't see Josh exit the elevator and begin storming over to the pair…

"That maybe we could…" Castle continued, taking another step, daringly touching her forearm with the tips of his fingers.

"Kate!"

And just like that the moment was gone. Beckett jumped, saw Josh, rolled her eyes and begun walking away from him. But he caught her up.

"Just tell me what I did!" He exclaimed. She turned to face him. His tone of voice was pleading, sorry- but there was a raging fire of anger behind his eyes.

"You didn't do anything. Look it just wasn't going to work out between us, okay?" Beckett went to turn away again but he grabbed her wrist. She tensed, lashing back round in fright as though he was holding a weapon- but he wasn't. She was just frightened. Castle observed, trying to come up with a plan or at least something he could do. This did not look good.

"Was it because of the other night?" Josh questioned, lowering his voice.

"Get your hands off me!" Agitated, Beckett ripped her hand from his grasp, and held it where it throbbed from the strength he had gripped it with. Finally fed up, Josh stepped back, laughed and looked back at Beckett with cold eyes.

"Let me guess, writer boy over there has stolen your heart?" He challenged. Everyone in the room quietened down, staring at the pair who were standing in the middle of the office. Awkwardness hung in the air. Castle was both wishing he was anywhere else, but also curious at what Kate had to say. Beckett's face turned red. Whether it be from anger or embarrassment, no one knew. But her eyes widened and for the first time in a long time, Castle witnessed a very enraged NYPD detective.

"Josh. In case you are unaware, I am a very good woman. I don't skip from one relationship to the next; I don't get bored with my boyfriends and I've certainly never _ever _cheated on anyone! His name is Castle, not writer boy and Castle is my best friend! You know you forever play the jealousy card and I'm sick of it Josh! Why can't you just accept that I don't want to go out with you, huh? Why do you have to assume I'm breaking it off because I've fallen in love with another man?" At first she was quiet, but her voice got louder and louder until she was shouting at him.

"I saw your diary Kate!"

"You were snooping in my personal stuff?" She hissed, though an aura of fear shot through her.

"Yeah, I read everything." Josh lifted his head. Beckett didn't know what to say. She felt her head drop slightly as the raging red was replaced with a gentle pink creeping across her cheeks. Castle felt eyes look at him, but he had no clue what Beckett had written about in her diary, but it sounded like it was about him.

"You're acting like a boy in sophomore year." She mumbled.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I _said _you're acting like a boy in sophomore year!"

"Well you shouldn't leave your book of secrets lying around for someone to read then should you?"

"I shouldn't have to worry about it. You should be able to trust me." Beckett glared at him.

"Well after reading that soppy lot I don't!" Before anyone could stop her, Beckett slapped Josh hard across the face. A series of 'Oooh!'s and grimacing faces bounced around the room.

"You've made a fool of yourself coming here. Now go home before I go detain you for harassment." Beckett snarled, turning away and rushing out of the offices to hide in the break room.

As Josh looked around, he noticed all of Beckett's colleagues staring at him with narrowed eyes. She was right. It was a mistake coming here. All the detectives, all the cops seemed to knit together in a massive alliance. They were like a big, inseparable family. Without a word he began to walk toward the elevator. As he reached Castle he stopped. Castle gulped. He'd already been attacked at the hospital when Josh blamed him for Beckett being shot.

"It's your fault." He hissed.

"I know nothing. Like she said. We're just friends." Castle remained strong, setting himself but found himself looking up with a frightened look on his face- the kind of image you'd expect to see between a naughty school boy and his head teacher.

"Yeah, well maybe you should take a look at her diary. It doesn't take a detective or a smug writer to realise she's pathetically in love with you, so you obviously know something." Josh told him. Castle felt like swinging a punch but he stopped himself. He just stared at Josh who snarled at him. After a very tense and awkward silence, Josh charged off, back to the elevator.

Finally, the surgeon left the precinct. Castle now officially hated the guy's guts. Maybe he'd write that the killer in his next book was a heart surgeon who was over-obsessing about a previous relationship with detective Heat… the killer that was then killed himself through some kind of torture. Later though, right now he had to find Beckett.

When he got to the break room, it was empty. No sign of her. He checked down near lockup; in the interrogation room. No luck. Just as he was about to leave the precinct, Castle noticed the door to the roof was slightly ajar. Pushing it open, it revealed a small slope upwards. Slowly walking up, he looked around. Sure enough, there she was. Beckett, beautiful Kate Beckett was sat near the edge of the roof with her knees drawn to her chest. Castle said nothing. Watching her, he could see she was off in her own little world; thinking deeply. Then, as he listened harder, he could hear soft sobs coming from her direction. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Castle's heart sank at the sight. She was a gorgeous girl, no, a gorgeous _woman_. She did not deserve what had just happened.

Castle decided he ought to say something, offer her some comfort. Clearing his throat, he stood still. Beckett's head turned suddenly to see who was behind her.

"Castle…!" She exclaimed, though the lump in her throat caused her to sound rough and weak. Her hand pushed her up from where she sat.

"No, Kate, please, stay there. I didn't want to disturb you." Castle held out his hand, gently but firmly commanding her to stay where she was. Beckett did as she was told, wiping the salty tears from her eyes. Castle made his way over to her and sat by her side. Neither of them said anything, just sat in comfortable silence. Watching the afternoon turn into evening as the world went on by.

"I'm sorry about Josh." Beckett finally mustered.

"What've you got to be sorry for? He's a jackass. You didn't cause that." Castle replied, getting a small smirk from Beckett and a short single laugh.

"No, I meant, causing you grief."

"Causing me grief? More like causing you grief! Mind you it all kicked off after you left!" Castle grinned. Beckett lifted her head and raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"You should've seen what we did to his face! Wow he really is going to need some surgery after that…"

"You didn't…"

"Oh… there were chairs flying around the room; documents being thrown like Frisbees…"

For a moment, Beckett was fooled.

"… you… you did that?"

"Nah. Just kidding." Beckett lightly punched his arm then, a genuine smile finally spreading across her features.

"He's a nasty piece of work. You deserve better, Kate." Castle told her seriously, locking eyes with her. Beckett felt her breath quicken. She suddenly became aware that she was sitting on the roof, watching the sunset with Castle as her only companion. The summer breeze was gently playing with her hair; picking it up and making it dance in the evening light.

"What, um… were you going to tell me earlier before he… interrupted?" Beckett stuttered. Castle tensed. He wanted to tell her so badly. But, was now the right time? It felt like it, but… what if she needed time to get over Josh? Castle decided that it couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell her now. Opening his mouth, no words came out. He took a moment, formulated a sentence and tried again. Not once did Beckett divert her attention elsewhere.

"Well, this is probably going to be a little… awkward and difficult after… what just happened. But Katherine Beckett… will you go on a date with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett didn't know whether to laugh, cheer or cry. She felt like doing all three. Castle waited patiently with a pair of puppy eyes. Beckett knew she liked him so much more than just a friend, but was she ready to take the leap into a relationship with him? She averted her gaze for a minute, biting her lip, trying to decide. She didn't remember this being so difficult. It was either 'yes, I'd love to' or 'no'.

"You know what?" She smirked then.

"What?" Castle asked, eager to know an answer but equally nervous. Beckett let her fingers gently stroke Castle's hand that was resting by his side between them. He stared down at their hands as she laced their fingers together. He glanced back up to her. She inched close enough that their shoulders were touching.

"I'd love to." She whispered into his ear. She knew in a way she was doing it out of spite, but the other half of her loved Castle in a madly deep way that she couldn't really describe, only feel.

Castle let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding, and beamed a bright, cheeky grin. Beckett let a giggle escape her lips. She drew her legs underneath her to sit more comfortably. They held their gaze. Biting down on her bottom lip, just showing a few pearly white teeth, Beckett brushed her long flowing hair away from her face. Another giggle.

_Is she flirting with me? _Castle couldn't help pondering. She was still a mystery he was yet to unravel. He decided not to get lost on her eyes- even though it was so very tempting- so he ripped himself away from her soft, loving gaze and looked over the horizon.

"The sunset is gorgeous tonight." Castle stated, looking at the fiery sky behind the silhouette of the New York skyline.

"Sure is." Beckett agreed as she shuffled closer to the mystery writer. He tensed as he felt her chin rest on his shoulder. Turning to look at her, he realised just how close she had got to him- so close that the tips of their noses lightly brushed against one another. He got a close view of those deep, hazel eyes. No, he couldn't look away again. They were purely enchanting to look at. Beckett felt the corners of her mouth gradually lose the smile she had been wearing for the last few minutes or so. _No, not yet _she thought _it's too soon. _But despite everything her brain was telling her, she couldn't stop herself. Deciding it was time to be a little carefree and _carpe diem, _Beckett tilted her head; let her eyes flutter close…

"Beckett? Beckett you up here?" The shouts of Esposito and Ryan echoed across the warm air circulating around the rooftop. Beckett flung back, jumping at the sudden voices. She signalled at Castle to hide. He got the message. They'd never hear the end of it if Ryan and Esposito knew they had just been so close to each other moments ago.

"Over here!"

"Yo girl what'cha doing all the way over there?" Esposito asked as the partners strolled over to her.

"Yeah you better not be crying. You know what happens when you cry." Ryan added as they reached her.

"Oh yeah, last time an ex hurt me you guys sure drilled into him." Beckett laughed, the memory flooding back to her.

"Yeah, Montgomery sure didn't think it funny we borrowed some of the dogs though." Esposito grinned. But after the mention of their deceased captain, a small cloud washed over them and they found themselves bowing their heads in respect for the captain who had done everything in his power to keep detective Beckett safe.

"Hey guys!" Castle stumbled out from behind the air conditioning unit, looking nothing but innocent. Ryan rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating for some odd reason.

"Where did you come from?" Ryan asked, frowning.

"From the door." Castle pointed behind him, still failing to act innocent. Beckett slapped her hand to her forehead.

"No you didn't." Ryan interjected. Beckett watched the scene unfold; praying Castle would come up with something to outsmart the two detectives.

"I did I just came up here to see where Beckett was. I have been searching the _entire _precinct and just thought in a moment of writers desperation, 'what about the roof'?" Castle explained. It was the perfect truth… just missing out a few details.

"Dude, please, we know you were already here!" Esposito began.

"You do!?" Both Castle and Beckett exclaimed together. They glanced to each other. Esposito and Ryan smirked but stopped when Beckett shot a glare their way.

"Shut up." She commanded.

"So, what were you two doing up here?" Ryan asked innocently.

"We were… I… its just… erm…" Castle stuttered. Both male detectives laughed heartily.

"What?"

"Dude, please, we saw you both brushing buttons." Esposito spoke in a hushed voice.

"We weren't…" Beckett began but realised the blush on her cheeks wasn't going to let her hide the truth easily.

"It looked pretty hot." Esposito teased further.

"It was his idea to interrupt your moment by the way." Ryan added. Esposito looked to his fellow detective, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

"And you're supposed to be my partner who has my back." He huffed, pretending to be hurt. Castle smirked, then a thought jumped to mind.

"Yeah just don't let Gates know because she hates me and if she finds out she will be so mad and…"

"Don't let me find out about what?"

_Uh-oh._

The small group of friends all turned around, and Beckett stood to see a rather unimpressed Captain standing with her hands on her hips.

"Uh…" Castle thought out loud.

"Actually sir… we were discussing one of Castle's latest antics." Beckett explained after a while.

"Oh, more antics? Don't you already cause enough trouble Mr. Castle?" Gates asked, staring daggers at the mystery writer.

"Well, I…"

"That was rhetorical."

"Oh, I see."

"So when you've quite finished delaying my best detectives, I'd like you all back in the bull pen! There is a pile of paperwork to clear up before you all go home!" Gates ordered before turning and quickly striding back toward the door from the roof.

Ryan and Esposito smirked.

"Seriously guys, keep it quiet!" Beckett stared at them both. They nodded.

"God job she wasn't around when motorcycle boy came round." Ryan added.

"Dude, that's my nickname for him." Castle stated, unimpressed.

"Since when do you call either of us 'Dude'?" Ryan asked. Castle shrugged before glancing at his watch.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Castle stated walking away.

"Yo bro, where you goin'?" Esposito shouted after him.

"Well there's no active murder case and I don't think Gates really wants me hanging around so… guess I'll go back to the loft. I _really _need to get some writing done."

"Oh please! You just want to get out of doing paperwork!" Beckett laughed.

"No, really, if I don't send off the next chapter…" Castle gestured a slit throat motion.

"Alright. But if we catch a case we'll let you know." Ryan added.

"Until tomorrow." Castle grinned, putting his hand up as he walked back toward the door before disappearing for the evening.

Ryan and Esposito looked to Beckett who was staring where Castle was a moment ago with a sweet smile over her features.

"Beckett?" Ryan snapped his fingers.

"Mmm?"

Ryan and Esposito laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" She mumbled, rolling her eyes but a knowing smile was still on her face as she sauntered back into the precinct with her two friends in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After a couple of weeks, Castle invited Beckett to the loft for an un-official date. Nothing overly serious, just watching a film marathon with him whilst his family were out of town. Alexis was having a weekend break with one of her friends in the Hamptons whilst Martha was visiting an acting convention in LA.

Castle grinned when he opened the door to see Beckett in more casual attire. Some neat denim jeans and a printed, faded T-shirt with a cast photo of 'Temptation lane' plastered over it. She had a pair of red sneakers on and she'd let her hair fall loose over her shoulders.

"Hey." She smiled gracefully

"Hey yourself." Castle replied his eyes drifting over her. It seemed she just naturally looked this good, all the time. Beckett gasped when she saw a small screen set up in the living area of the loft, with a large bowl of popcorn set out of the coffee table.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink so I thought I'd wait til you got here." Castle explained as he got two glasses out of the cupboard of his stylish kitchen.

"This is wonderful Castle!" Beckett looked in awe at everything he had set up special for their evening together. There were some small speakers for surround sound and he'd even thought of getting a box of tissues should there be any truly emotional scenes in the films they would be watching.

"So, I got soda; juice; water… anything take your fancy?"

"Soda. With ice." Beckett told him as she made her way round the counter island to stand next to him. He poured out a neat soda and added two large ice cubes that made a satisfying 'plonk' noise as they impacted the drink and bumped the glass. He handed her the glass.

"Thanks." Taking a sip, Beckett eyed the stack of DVD's and blu-ray discs hiding near the screen.

"Okay, how many films are we watching tonight?" She laughed.

"Oh, not all of them. I thought you could choose out of my collection" Castle responded simply.

After shuffling through dozens of films, Beckett chose _Pirates of the Caribbean._

"Ah, into swash-buckling are we?" Castle asked as he popped the disc in the blu-ray player.

"I'm always up for a bit of action." Beckett smirked and raised an eyebrow. Castle laughed nervously at her teasing words. She playfully hit him on the shoulder and he loosened up a little. As the film played, the pair found themselves getting more engrossed in the film, picking faster and faster at the bowl of popcorn resting on Castle's lap. He handed the bowl to Beckett and as she took it their fingers touched, causing a sensation like an electric shock to pass through both of them. They glanced to each other, holding their gaze for a moment before returning to the movie.

A little while later, Castle's arm found its way round Beckett and she snuggled up to him, eating the popcorn slower now. Subconsciously, he played with a strand of her long hair, stroking it between his thumb and forefinger. Reaching for another bit of popcorn, he grabbed the exact same piece Beckett went for. They looked at each other and smiled. Being a gentleman, Castle let go, allowing Beckett to take it. However, instead of eating it, she took the piece of popcorn and pushed it to Castle's lips. He stared at her for a moment before pulling the sweet honey-covered treat into his mouth. Despite the film still playing, their attention never went back to it, daring to continue holding their gaze a little longer. Castle got another piece of popcorn, this time giving it to Beckett. She took it, chewed, savoured the taste and swallowed. Momentarily, she broke the gaze to get her soda. Popcorn was delicious but it was a devil for making you thirsty. She gulped some down, put the glass back on the 'Richard Castle' coaster and looked back to Castle. The film was almost at an end. They both laughed as _Captain Jack Sparrow _made a getaway as he fell off the balcony into the sea to be picked up by a crew member. Both fell silent as _Elizabeth _and _Will Turner _kissed. It reminded them of their _**almost**_ first kiss a few weeks ago. Beckett, whose head was resting just above Castle's collarbone, tilted to look up at him. He looked down to her, their eyes searching each others for some clue as to how the other was feeling.

"Who knew _Pirates of the Caribbean _was so romantic?" He whispered in her ear.

Beckett beamed gracefully but it turned into a long yawn.

"Someone looks tired." Castle noted as she yawned.

"Yeah, I am actually." Beckett replied sleepily. Then her cell phone rang.

"Murder?" Castle asked almost too excitedly. Beckett removed her slim Smartphone from her back jeans pocket and looked at the screen. Her smile faded. She got up off the sofa and walked into Castle's office, shutting the door behind her as she answered the call.

Castle was inquisitive as to who it was, particularly as after a few minutes he heard her arguing with a raised voice. Then he heard:

"For God's sake Josh why can't you just leave me alone?" Everything was clear to him then. Josh was trying to weasel his way back in. Beckett didn't seem prepared to let him, thankfully. He could hear her starting to get agitated and after a few surprising expletives, she appeared from behind the door having hung up.

"That was just…"

"Josh." He finished for her.

"How'd you know?"

"The walls to my office are made of bookcases, or rather just shelves. I can see and hear right through them." He grinned, pointing at the shelves that climbed from the floor to the ceiling with books stacked in some kind of order only known to the author himself. Beckett rolled her eyes and sauntered over to sit back next to him.

"I can't believe he still wants to get back together." She exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Maybe you should tell him…" Castle began. Beckett lifted her head and stared at him with a _'are you serious?'_ face.

"And then prove him right?"

"Not 100% right. You didn't cheat on him; we started up after you two broke up."

"Yeah like an hour after. Don't you think that was a little bit wrong on my part?"

"It wasn't an hour after. You broke up with him earlier, he just didn't get it! You needed some comfort and I was prepared to give you some. It was totally innocent, I mean its not as if we fell into bed with each other is it?" Castle chuckled. Beckett nodded. She blushed at the thought of sleeping with Castle… or rather not sleeping at all but doing other… activities. Praying he didn't notice she cleared her throat.

"Guess you're right." She admitted, "Is there a reason though?"

"A reason for what?" Castle asked, unsure of what Beckett was on about.

"Well… you do have a… reputation for picking up women quite easily." Beckett tried to explain what she meant without causing any offence.

"You mean why I didn't try to get you to sleep with me?"

"Yeah."

"Well… truth is, I've been in love with you far longer than you think. Now that we've finally admitted we do like each other a bit more than friends it doesn't seem appropriate to just leap into bed. This feels more serious than just a one-nighter or anything. I want to take it one step at a…" Castle didn't get chance to finish. Beckett put a finger to his lips.

"I appreciate that." She smiled and he smiled too, "And you know what? I think you're right! Next time he calls or storms into the precinct, I'll tell him. Everything". Castle nodded.

"But if he dares lay a finger on you, I'll have him for dinner." Castle warned.

"Ooh playing the tough card are we?" Beckett giggled, rising up on her knees and turned to face Castle where he sat on the couch.

"Yes. If anybody hurts anyone I love… they will regret it." Castle told her seriously, fixing his eyes on hers. His voice was so full of compassion for her that it made her heart flutter.

About an hour later, Castle walked Beckett back to her apartment. It was a very dark night. Castle wanted to know she got home safe. They walked side by side, about 20 blocks to Beckett's apartment. Both decided not to hold hands just yet. If the paparazzi caught them, they're new found relationship would make page six of the _New York Times_ before either of them could say 'Nikki Heat'.

Beckett unlocked the door to her apartment, flicking the light switch on.

"Well thanks for the movie. I had a great time."

"Me too." They both smiled sheepishly. Castle glanced around her small but homely apartment, had she decorated since the last time he had visited? Something was different…

"You can stay a bit longer if you want…" Beckett suggested shyly. He didn't quite catch on to what she was suggesting- something she was thankful for because the invite had slipped out before she had chance to think over it.

"It's really nice of you, but I ought to get home, it's late." He replied, hoping not to disappoint her too much.

"Ok. See you sometime then." Beckett smiled, giving Castle a long, amorous hug. A perfect fit in his arms, she noted.

"Yeah see you." Castle replied. Beckett leant up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Neither of them spoke, Castle, a little surprised and Beckett not really sure what to say at all. They just stayed in each others arms, staring at each other; unsure if either one should make a move or leave. Finally, Beckett averted her eyes and stepped out of Castle's arms. Glancing back up at him they shared a smile.

"Night."

"Night."

Castle let himself out, waving and making his way down the hall.

A happy grin was plastered over Castle's face. This time though he'd take a cab. He didn't have a savvy female detective to back him up should someone decide to jump him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Castle awoke from a very, very pleasurable dream involving him and Beckett. He closed his eyes long enough to picture the beautiful woman in a swimsuit as she lay next to him on a beach at sunset. In the image, she was laughing, her hair damp from salty water with small clumps of sand clinging to small strands. Her swimsuit was lime green and just slightly revealing, but not too much so.

When his ringtone sounded, he rolled his eyes and rolled over to pick it up. Beckett. He smiled again before answering the call.

"For Jameson Rook press 1. For Richard Castle, press 2 or for Derrick Storm, press 3." He heard her laugh on the other end of the line.

"Pressing two." She commentated.

"Why Detective Beckett, to what do I owe this early yet very welcome pleasure?" He asked.

"There's been a murder up town. You wanna come?" She asked as though it was an invite to a party.

"To lend a hand with my in depth theoretical analysis?"

"Hey, don't get too cocky mister!" Beckett warned but was laughing all the time.

"Okay, allow me time to get dressed and I will be right there!" Castle swung his legs out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe.

"Okay see you in ten minutes at the precinct. You can ride with us."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Castle strode out of the elevator at the top floor of the precinct exactly ten minutes later.

"How good am I? It is precisely ten minutes form when you called and I am ready to solve…" Castle was cut short when he saw Josh standing in the bull pen with his arms folded, glaring at Beckett. _Uh-oh. _Josh turned to face him.

"So, writer boy, you and Beckett huh?" Josh asked. His muscles were tense and a frown was incredibly evident on his face.

"Indeed, motorcycle boy, me and Beckett." Castle replied just as coldly. Beckett flashed a look at the mystery writer, warning him not to aggravate the surgeon. Josh closed his fists; they tightened causing his knuckles to grow white.

"I'm a surgeon. I save lives for a living. You shouldn't be so difficult writer boy because if you need saving I might just not do my job properly." He challenged and this caused Castle to fume. His blood was already boiling. Beckett watched from where she sat at her desk. The normal colour from her cheeks had drained away. She was as white as a sheet.

"Low blow motorcycle boy." Castle snarled. He was smaller than Josh; that would make him quicker but if he was being honest, it looked like Josh might have had some kind of martial arts or combat training.

"You know, you should be careful, I might just find a place for you in my next novel." Castle continued, stepping forward, also clenching his fists. Josh stepped forward too, turning his nose up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"As what?"

"An old flame of Nikki's past that is just too over-obsessive and won't leave her alone. A character that just keeps coming back and won't let her be around other men, even though he knows they love her more than he ever could."

That did it. Josh swung a punch. Castle stumbled back into a desk, clutching his nose covered in blood.

"Josh no!" Beckett cried out. She watched in horror as Josh lashed round, grabbing Castle's collar and threw him down on the floor before he had even a second to react. Beckett rushed forward, but before she could even attempt to break the two men apart, Josh effortlessly grabbed her by the collar and almost threw her down out the way. She fell to the floor. Josh started punching Castle. Castle blocked him when he could, but he hadn't been in a fight since he had saved Beckett from Lockwood in the warehouse about a year ago… and Castle knew he only one because he caught the man by surprise.

That was when Gates stormed out of her office.

"What the hell is going on out here?" She demanded. Her strict and dominant tone managed to pause the scuffle between the surgeon and mystery writer long enough for Beckett to cuff Josh and pull him away from Castle.

"Castle, you okay?" Beckett called out when he didn't get up from the floor.

"Me? Yeah I'm okay." He replied through large breaths, though he winced and rolled over with a hand over his side.

"Guys, go detain him. Let him calm down." Beckett handed Josh over to Esposito and Ryan. He struggled against them, looking over his shoulder at Beckett.

"This isn't over! She _will _be mine!" He shouted.

"Hey, cool it bro!" Esposito yanked his arm and between the pair of detectives, Josh was hauled round the corner and into detainment.

Beckett rubbed her hip where she had landed when Josh had pushed her over, and then she bent down to Castle.

"You shouldn't have aggravated him!" She hissed under her breath, not wanting Gates to find out Castle wasn't completely innocent in this event. She held his hand, gently stroking it with her thumb.

"He asked for it." Castle replied, wiping the blood away from his nose.

"Mr Castle, I'm sorry that happened are you sure you're okay?" Gates asked as she reached them. Beckett let go of Castle's hand. This was the first time Gates had ever seemed so concerned for his well-being. It would probably be the last.

"Yeah, I think so!" Grimacing, Castle picked himself up off the floor.

"Detective Beckett, please make sure he is checked over by a medical professional- just to be sure!" Gates instructed.

"Yes sir." Beckett replied. It still felt weird calling a female captain 'sir' but if that's what the captain wished, the lower ranks had to obey.

When Gates disappeared back into the confinement of her office, Beckett spun round and squeezed Castle's ear.

"Hey!" He squeaked.

"Never do that again! You don't know what he's capable of!" Beckett hissed as she let go of Castle's now pink ear lobe. Rubbing it, Castle back-tracked to what Beckett had just said.

"What he's capable of? What do you mean?" Castle asked quietly. Passing the question, Beckett looked away.

"Come on. There's a murder scene waiting for us in Manhattan." She grabbed her coat from where it had been draped over the back of her chair and began to stride toward the elevator. Castle followed her as always. He said nothing, but couldn't help but wonder what Beckett had meant. Was Josh really the loving boyfriend- correction EX-boyfriend- that had been perceived by those around them? Or was there something darker and deeper going on? Castle decided he was going to find out. No matter how long it took, he would work out what it was Beckett was trying to make clear through the subtext in the words she chose to use. It was why he was a writer.


End file.
